1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting processing apparatus and a control method of the same, and more particularly, a broadcasting apparatus having a shunning function and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of paid channel contents, a video signal is scrambled and transmitted to a broadcasting processing apparatus so that it can be shown to only a subscriber. To show a user such contents, the broadcasting processing apparatus has to include a module capable of descrambling the scrambled subscriber. This module is called a condition access module (CAM). The CAM is mounted in the form of a personal computer memory card international association (PCMCIA), which is called a common interface (CI) module or a CI type module.
Meanwhile, a CI plus (CI+) module upgraded from the CI module has a shunning function. The shunning function prevents the inputting of contents received in the broadcasting processing apparatus to the condition access module in order to prevent use of a hacked condition access module, i.e., an illegally modified and misused condition access module.